Finding Forever: A Tuck Everlasting Story Outtakes
by Ladylina09
Summary: This is where to find the more mature parts that are not included in the my story Finding Forever. I don't think I need to explain. You pretty much get the idea.
1. The First Time

Jesse fully intended to keep that promise as long as Winnie was willing to have him. After all, they did have forever.

He exhaled a sigh of relief when her head lowered to rest on his collarbone. Neither of them spoke for minutes. They just calmly listened to the other breath.

Winnie's heart was beating so fast she was positive had she not been immortal, her body would have given out on her.

"I love you so much, Jesse. I'm sure if you weren't holding me right now, I would faint." She joked halfheartedly.

"We definitely can't have that, Miss Foster." He chuckled nonchalantly. He swallowed silently and Winnie could sense there was something more he wanted to say.

She met his boyish blue eyes and saw a little resistance.

"What are you thinking?"

"Of how despite the love I feel, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this moment. I should have come back for you so long ago, Winnie. I feel guilty of feeling so happy right now. I do know that I cannot let you go. I want to be selfish with you. You're _mine_, Winifred Foster."

"You don't have any reason to feel guilty. Jesse, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who complicated something meant to be so simple."

Jesse raised his palm to gently cup her face and met her lowered gaze.

"...I want to make love to you, Winnie." He confessed firmly, holding her eyes.

Winnie tucked her bottom lip stiffly into her mouth, unsure of an appropriate response. However, the ache searing from her center was completely undisputable.

"What if...I'm not...I'm afraid." She replied weakly. Jesse carefully tightened his grip around her.

"Of me?" He questioned calmly.

"Kind of...all of it. I'm just so inexperienced….that sounds so lame," She stammered, clearly embarrassed, "but...I want to. I want _that _experience with you."

Jesse fought to contain the utter excitement and blood coursing through his veins and _other_ places. He had no idea what turn of events led he and Winnie to that moment, but whatever the reason he was undoubtedly grateful. He wanted her to feel with every fiber of his being just how much he cared for her. To show her his physical love for her was just as demanding. At the same time, he didn't want to rush her. He would go as slowly as she wanted.

"I didn't mean this very second, but if you insist…" he joked half-heartedly, "but seriously..._yeah_?"

Winnie giggled lightly leaning further into his embrace and intertwined her fingers at the back of his head. With her eyes closed she nodded softly sealing her affirmation and placed her forehead to his. She could feel every ounce of him and willed herself to relax.

Goosebumps involuntarily raised all over at her revelation.

Jesse moved his arms from her waist and ran his hands over her arms soothingly.

Winnie's breathing slowed dramatically and Jesse noticed immediately.

"Are you nervous, Miss Foster?" He humored caressing her cheek.

"I'm not sure how to be or what to do…" She exhaled sharply.

He lifted her chin to meet her wary gaze. "Well, first you need to relax, love." He paused and then added, "Do you trust me, Winnie?"

"Always," she sighed lightly, "I want you. I want this." The ache that had begun just moments before had ignited into a slow burn.

"You have no idea how many times I've imagined you saying that to me…but it doesn't have to be tonight."

Before Jesse could have another opportunity to second guess her willingness, Winnie placed her lips gently against his. Completely caught off guard, a slight moan escaped from him and his anxious fingers grabbed her soft scalp hungrily.

Winnie breathed into his mouth and didn't hesitate when his tongue started sensitively caressing hers. With her arms wrapped around his neck she felt her body melting in an unfamiliar way. She had been kissed before, but nothing like that.

Her heart was fluttering obnoxiously and her skin felt like it was flamed. The butterflies from their kiss in the hallway earlier had returned.

Jesse's hands moved through her hair and back down her torso until they met flush with her hips. He didn't even bother to second guess his actions as he carelessly ground his hips into hers.

A quiet whimper desperately escaped her lips while Jesse still held hers to his and the corners of his mouth rose in a small grin. She had begun to move lightly against him as well. Their breathing escalated while Jesse continued to push into her greedily. He wasted no time trailing wet kisses from her neck down to her shoulders. He moved his hands from her hips and around her backside to gently cup her bottom and bring her closer into him.

"I can't believe we're…_this_ is happening…" Winnie panted her eyelids fluttering.

Jesse could feel the excessive heat radiating just inches away from _that_ area. It was time to kick it up a notch. However, there was way too much clothing involved.

Winnie felt herself pouting as soon as Jessie took a brief step back to remove his button down shirt. It lazily fell to the floor along with his jacket. The white undershirt he was wearing wasn't going to suffice either. Winnie's newfound bravery allowed her to assist Jesse in pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Winnie blushed eyeing him intensely. Although, she had just seen him earlier in the same state of undress, this was particularly more intimate.

Jesse casually ran his hand through his hair and reached for Winnie again. His hands stilled at her waist, where her night shirt met with her shorts.

Without another thought, Winnie's delicate fingers maneuvered along his as he helped pull her shirt over her slender frame.

Jesse took in a breath of astonishment. Again, he fought the urge to envelope her and run his boyish hands all over her covered parts.

The satin baby blue bra that held her was a perfect contrast to her cream skin now colored in a brazen pink from blushing so much. Jesse became distracted by what he was going to find underneath. The outlines of her peaks were erect through the thin fabric and Jesse's mouth began to water.

He took one hand and rested his knuckles lightly on Winnie's belly and inhaled evenly along with her. He moved slowly, in an up-and-down motion just barely touching her breast before flattening his hand along her shoulder atop her bra strap.

He slowly ducked his head down and began pressing feathery light kisses there while pulling her strap down with his hand. Winnie shivered unsteadily and moaned softly into his hair.

An even deeper red began to appear upon her skin when she realized the sounds she was hearing were coming from somewhere within her. Never in all her years had Winnie felt anything so hypnotic. Now, she was starting to know what all the fuss was about, but still had no idea of what was yet to transpire.

"I want to take this off of you," Jesse confessed against her skin, not breaking contact.

He wanted to run his mouth along every inch of her, but wanted to know she was prepared for that.

Winnie gulped anxiously before turning around modestly. Jesse splayed his hands over her back and began caressing her with kisses from behind, all the way from her mid back, moving her hair out of the way, and up over her shoulder to her neck again. He felt himself pressing against her and smirked shamelessly when she involuntarily pushed into him.

Disguising his nerves, he carefully unclasped her bra and helped move her straps down her arms until it fell to the floor along with his belongings.

His full lips were pressed together and she turned slowly unveiling her ample breasts.

Winnie exhaled warily under lowered eyelids her hands almost rising to cover her. Again, Jesse reached for her chin wanting to reassure her.

"You are so stunning, Winnie. I've never seen anything so exquisite in my life."

She gave him a weak smile and he moved his thumb to her bottom lip and ravenously took it into his mouth.

He sucked mercilessly on her lip as he gripped her bottom again. Winnie's breaths were coming out in sharp pants.

"Do you want me to slow down?" His fingertips were sliding from her waist going upward. No words escaped her as Jesse slid his fingers further up and over her breast, his thumb sliding over her hardened nub. She took a harsh intake of breath as he did it again and then again.

He paused abruptly and met Winnie's sparkling eyes, "This is all new to you, isn't it?"

Winnie bit her lip and nodded coyly, unsure of what to say, "I've never...done _any _of this with Isaac."

"I've never made love with anyone that I was in love with..." He confessed seductively resuming his movements against her erect bud, "I'm so glad it's you, Winnie."

She responded by urgently meeting his lips with her hands on both sides of his waist. Jesse took note as they began to dip lower to his waistband.

"Okay," he chuckled resting his hands over hers gently, "me first."

Jesse took a relaxed step backward studying Winnie intently. He decided to just completely go in for the kill and slowly slid his jeans along with his boxers down and over his calves.

Winnie's pulse quickened realizing what was to follow, and Jesse's hands fell to the waistband of her shorts. She allowed him to slide the cotton fabric down, revealing her satin blue panties, while she steadied against him.

Jesse acknowledged the moisture on the satin material at the elusive place where her thighs met and lifted her legs to finish removing her pajama bottoms.

He heard her breath hitch in her throat as she swallowed. She was hesitant to share that her anxiety had just increased tenfold. Before he could reassure her, she stepped toward him letting her delicate fingers touch the lines of his abdomen.

Jesse replicated her movements, tracing invisible lines on her soft belly. His eyes found her breasts again as her peaks stood at attention. He became distracted until he saw her fingers dipping slowly down his belly and stopping slightly above his apex.

Jesse tilted his head to the side, "Would you like to touch me, Winnie?"

"What if I hurt you?" She whispered under lowered eyelids ceasing her movement.

"Love, you could never hurt me by touching me," He took her hand in his, "Here, I'll show you."

Once her feathery light touch wrapped around his shaft a hiss escaped from his lips.

Winnie smiled to herself and briefly met his eyes before continuing her assessment of him.

True to his word, Jesse led her hand up and down his length in a slow steady rhythm. It proved to be a torturous as his breathing became heavy and he stifled a moan.

He saw the content smile spread across Winnie's face and he was pleased that she was getting enjoyment out of giving him pleasure. He so badly wanted to reciprocate.

Her eyes widened as he grew further in her small grasp and a twisted smirk played at his lips. He most definitely was enjoying every second in her hands, but knew he had to stop her if the evening was going to play out the way he wanted for her.

"Win, you have to stop now," Jesse declared his voice shaky. "...I'm not finished with you yet."

Winnie kindly removed her hand and pressed her forehead to his.

"Was that okay?" She asked hesitantly, "Did I do it wrong?"

"Absolutely not, love. I would just like to return the favor…if that's okay."

"Okay…" Her voice faltered anxiously.

"I will not hurt you, Winnie." Jesse vowed earnestly.

He then wrapped her hands in his and led her over to the foot of the massive bed. He brought his hands up through her soft tresses and enveloped her lips again. Her scent was intoxicating, from her hair to her skin. It radiated everywhere. The most empowering aroma filled him.

Winnie grasped at Jesse's frame trying to give delicate caresses, but her touches showed urgency and want. Jesse responded heatedly and grabbed her bottom in his hands and pushed her into him. Winnie felt him rubbing so gently against her and thought she would completely come undone.

Without breaking contact, Jesse positioned Winnie at the edge of the bed till her knees were backed against it. She had no choice but to give in.

As her body collapsed onto the bed, Jesse propped himself above her trying to avoid pressing his weight onto her. Winnie laced her fingers into his silky hair that had now fallen into his face. He took one of her hands and placed a kiss inside her palm. His arms slid down her legs and he reared back and up off the bed.

His hands were steadily caressing her inner thigh and behind her knees. Winnie let out a small giggle.

"That tickles." She whispered.

Jesse chuckled along with her as he continued down her leg.

He had the most spectacular view of her as she lay innocently beneath him.

"Do you mind if I remove those?" He smirked motioning to her underwear.

Somehow, Winnie knew she had turned an even deeper shade of red than ever before. _It's now or never_, she thought.

Winnie repeated the sequence of that day again, realizing as of that morning she had no intention of the following events transpiring, leading her to lose her virginity to Jesse Tuck and not the man she was promised to.

The decision had been made and she nodded coyly. His hands slid back up her legs and over her hips. Jesse recognized that her body was not the body of an adolescent girl anymore. Winnie was physically older than him, but he could have cared less.

The tips of his fingers took hold of the fabric covering her last parts and he guided it down her legs. He couldn't disguise the look of utter appeasement at what was bare to him.

Winnie willed her embarrassment away. Never had she felt so exposed or open. She had no idea what Jesse was thinking now. When he saw her breasts, he told her she was stunning and exquisite. She wondered if he still felt the same way.

"…You're not saying anything…" She stammered childishly.

Jesse let out something between a chuckle and a sigh, meeting her worried gaze.

"I'm just…._speechless_. For so long I've contemplated this moment over and over. What I would do or say? How you would react to me….And of course…_this…you_…never in my wildest imagination would I have done you justice, Winnie."

He sealed his declaration with a light kiss to her forehead and she exhaled sharply.

"You okay?" He asked resting his forehead to hers.

"Yeah," she breathed quietly, "Honestly, I hadn't given much thought to this. I've always been afraid of intimacy. I've tried to avoid it at all cost. Somehow, I think it had less to do with fear and more to do with you. Maybe subconsciously I was waiting for you."

Jesse smiled and kissed her chastely.

He didn't disclose that he already had an inkling that was the most likely purpose for her holding out and risk coming off as a jerk. He just silently agreed and moved closer to her deepening their kiss. His lips moved to her neck and left Winnie gasping for air. He loved the whimpers and moans erupting from her as he continued further down and in between her breasts.

She began to writhe beneath him as his tongue slowly grazed over her and her hips compulsorily rose from the bed seeking contact. The ache she had been experiencing was becoming more and more unbearable. Winnie was ready to beg Jesse to touch her and expunge the throbbing within her.

Jesse didn't let up on the assault against her skin and only increased pressure the closer to her hips he got.

"…_Jesse…I…please…can you touch me_?" She whined softly.

He wasted no time returning to his feathery light touches on her hips and over her thighs. He took hold of both her knees and carefully moved them further apart. Jesse relished in the sight before him. She was ready and glistening in desire for him. He had never seen such passion in all of his life.

He rested his palm over her most subtle part and slid down ever so slightly. Winnie's back arched involuntarily as she felt him sliding up and down her folds. She gasped when she felt him at her trembling entrance.

Her body kindly submitted to him immediately as her wetness coated his fingers. His movements started very slow and measured allowing Winnie time to adjust if she needed. After several moments he began to pump more feverishly.

Winnie's breath was coming is short spurts and she strained to control her moans that had begun to heighten in pitch with every stroke of his finger.

Confidently, Jesse added another finger knowing she would all but envelope him. He felt her clenching around him almost immediately as her hips rocked and she still continued to swell around his touch.

The sounds that vibrated through her escalated as she felt an overwhelming force building deep within her. She knew at that moment what all the fuss was about.

Suddenly, Winnie's eyes rolled exaggeratedly and her moans went from heightened to non-existent as she gripped him so fiercely from the inside out that he couldn't remove his hand even if he'd wanted to.

Jesse remained pumping while kissing her fervently as she rode out her release against him, her cries of ecstasy escaping into his mouth. He was certain had he not kissed her at that moment, her screams of pleasure would have given them both away.

He had no idea how harshly he had been breathing along with Winnie until her breathing calmed and she stopped pulsating around him. She looked so peaceful and content lying there completely surrendering to him. Jesse was pleased she was so responsive to him, especially exploding the way she had. It would only make his next inevitable actions easier for her to manage.

He began kissing her again while positioning himself between her.

"I love you so much," he whispered admiringly.

"I've always loved you," she replied raspingly.

He grabbed his anxious and throbbing manhood and guided himself toward her. He pressed his forehead to her while she caressed his face tenderly.

Jesse mimicked his initial actions like with his fingers, sliding up and down her folds again, only this time he felt the sensation a lot differently. He allowed her wetness to coat him and groaned at the feeling of what was to come.

Winnie started planting kisses to the tip of his nose and mouth, anywhere to keep her occupied.

Once he felt she was still thoroughly aroused he pressed against her.

Winnie inhaled deeply in anguish knowing that he was doing all he could to make this as comfortable as he could for her.

The initial burning sensation lasted just a short while. It wasn't until Jesse pressed a little further where the pinching started to engulf her. She turned her head away from him so he couldn't see the pained expression in her furrowed brow.

"I can stop, Win. Is it too much?" He whispered, tilting her head back toward him.

"…Hmmm…no." She couldn't mutter anything else in fear of crying out loud.

Jesse didn't inch further. He actually retreated a little until he was just barely inside of her. He adjusted himself onto his elbows and rocked a little back and forth.

Tiny beads of sweat were forming all over him. She felt so amazing wrapped around him, almost like she was trying to pull him further inside. He wanted to stifle his moans, but had to let her know what exactly she was capable of doing to him.

Again, Jesse pressed forward and the pinching inside Winnie increased momentously. They both knew he had reached her barrier. Before any objections could take place, Winnie placed her hand on his lower back and allowed him completely inside.

With her eyes closed and teeth gritted, she muffled a scream of utter discomfort, while Jesse kissed all over her face and neck. He remained still as he could for at least a minute so she could adjust to the feeling of being stretched from the inside out.

"Winnie, open your eyes. I want to see you," He murmured.

Her eyelids fluttered open and a few small tears betrayed her as they fell to the comforter beneath her.

Jesse kissed her eyelids and smoothed her hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry, love." He apologized, "Do you want me to stop?"

"…Just keep going slow." She whimpered as she braced against him.

He pulled away slightly taking her fists into his palm and placing them on his shoulders.

"Love, just relax. Like you did before."

The heat and warmth radiating around him from her was enough to bring him over the edge. His delicate strokes were precise and steady. He wanted her to roll her hips into him, knowing it would feel so much more delicious. She just held his shoulders and calmingly stared up at him.

The discomfort had subsided after a couple of minutes, but the feeling of fullness was more present. However, it wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling.

Once Winnie was sure the pinching wouldn't return, she began to mimic Jesse's movements against her. Almost immediately, Jesse let out a deep boyish moan into the crook her neck. It was as if she had read his mind.

Winnie smiled knowingly and focused on meeting his hips with her own. Jesse positioned Winnie's legs behind his back while he continued pounding thoroughly into her. Her breathing quickened with each thrust and before long she couldn't catch her breath quick enough.

"_Jesse..._" She couldn't find the words she needed.

Jesse as he began to feel her quivering around him. He wanted so badly to give her pleasure this way. He just prayed he could hold on long enough to follow through.

He began kissing and suckling on every inch of her exposed skin he could get to while rocking into her furiously.

A twinge of guilt nipped at him realizing she will probably end up a little sore later.

However, there was no turning back and he just drove further and further into euphoria.

Winnie's cries of passion were steadily increasing in volume and Jesse hurriedly kissed her to muffle the evidence of her impending climax.

Jesse groaned harshly as she clenched violently around him. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably behind his back and collapsed in a matter of seconds just as Jesse exploded into her warmth.

Exhausted and completely overtaken in bliss, Jesse's entire body grew limp. Winnie's breathing eventually returned to normal and she stared off into some unknown oblivion.

He pulled her securely to him and somehow managed to get their bottom halves under the enormous down comforter.

Winnie's eyelids fluttered as sleep overtook her, unwilling to fight it any longer. Jesse, however, had never felt more alive in that moment. He lay awake reliving the past few days of their reunion.

Things had gotten off to a rocky start from the news of the engagement to a possible issue with someone potentially knowing of the spring. Nevertheless, concern did not manifest itself to Jesse Tuck. He could spend his entire life worrying about frivolous things. Instead, he wanted to understand the meaning of his life and in that moment it was the indestructible woman laying beside him.


	2. The Second Time

Jesse knew Winnie was being modest about the tenderness she was probably experiencing. He had seen the remnants of her virginity underneath them and wanted to take care of her before getting carried away again. His hand gently caressed the soft skin of her outer thigh and trailed up and over her hip before resting firmly right underneath her breast. He began a heated assault of kisses all over her neck and jawline.

Her breathing quickly turned into soft whimpers of pleasure and Jesse smiled against her skin with a feeling of accomplishment. Their first time had been beyond amazing, unlike anything he could have dreamed of.

They had melded so well together, it was almost surreal. Her responses to his touches and the way she had caught on, one would have thought they'd been together many times before.

Reluctantly, he removed his lips from her and met her flustered eyes.

"As much as I would love to keep you here and ravish you right now, I think you may need to soak in the bath. I may have ended things a little bit too aggressive last night."

She brought her palm up to his face and gently lifted her head to peck his lips.

"You're sweet…_will you join me_?" The blush had quickly returned to her face.

"You have to ask." He teased. "Come on. I'll draw us a bath."

Jesse guided her from the bed and she turned to maneuver out of the sheet until she was standing bare just like him.

Once inside the bathroom, Jesse began running the water. Winnie was casually examining herself in the mirror, running her fingers over body.

"You look beautiful." He breathed in awe catching her reflection in the mirror.

She giggled clearly embarrassed, averting her eyes, "I've always assumed I would look or feel different, you know…after?"

He carefully enveloped her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Somehow, I've managed to love you even more."

After several moments, the tub had filled. Jesse had added some bath salt and creamy bath soap that had sitting on the vanity. A sweet aroma filled the entire room.

Taking her hand, he entered the steaming water and helped her as she lowered her small feet in.

Jesse knelt down and pressed his back against the porcelain and Winnie casually positioned herself between his legs. The water felt soothing against the ache she was experiencing below her abdomen.

"Come here," he coaxed, pulling her to him.

She smiled as she tilted her head back resting against his chest contently.

"This was a good idea. Thank you." she breathed grabbing both his hands on either side.

"Told you." He teased toying with her fingers.

He placed a small kiss on top of her head and took in a breath as she slowly turned her head.

Before he could object her lips met flush with his. Unwillingly, he broke their kiss and managed to grab Winnie's bath sponge.

He lathered an ample amount of her body wash into the sponge.

"Turn around so I can wash your back." He directed.

Gently, he worked the sponge over the skin of her back, dipping lightly below to her bottom then proceeded back up and over her shoulders.

He took hold of her arms and went over them before dipping over the front of her breasts.

Winnie's breathing had slowed tremendously and she couldn't fight the faint moans that so badly wanted to escape her. Heat radiated all over her as Jesse took precious time rubbing the sponge over her nipples then down toward her belly.

It wasn't long before she felt him stiffen beneath her, his breathing beginning to match hers.

She brought her right hand up behind her to caress the right side of his cheek. He held her eyes as he lowered the sponge over her center, slowly motioning it around.

Winnie writhed against him and he pressed the sponge to her firmly. He brought his left hand around and splayed his palm over left breast.

Inevitability, he lowered his head and wasted no time sliding his tongue into her mouth.

She had somehow managed to turn in his arms and brought her fingers up into his hair, deepening their kiss. Her legs were on either side of his hips and she could feel his hardness brushing against her swollenness.

"Winnie, are you sure? I think you're still too sore." He admitted huskily. He wanted this so badly, but not at her expense.

"Please…" she whined softly.

He knew she would be the death of him. He carefully took hold of her hips and she held onto his shoulders. He helped pull her upon her knees slightly and brought her center into contact with his.

In unison, they both let out a satisfied moan. She was surrounding him completely, her wet and throbbing heat. Gone, was the pinching sensation from hours before. Winnie felt a sense of fullness and tingling as she rocked against him. Jesse couldn't take it, but couldn't completely give in and his head fell back against the tub as he thrust up into her.

He raised his head slightly just enough to see her breast springing lightly with each push of his hips.

Moan after moan, Winnie couldn't keep her breathe. Her sounds began running together until it blended into one long stretch of humming.

Jesse knew there was no quieting them, but he had to try. Both their sounds were ricocheting off the walls of the bathroom.

"_Winnie_…." He painted in between thrusts, "We have…_damn_…um…we need to...be…more quiet."

"I'm…trying," she moaned, "…Feels…_good_. Please…_don't_ stop."

_Stop?_ Well, of course he wouldn't.

He weakly brought his head up and kissed her to smother their moans.

Thrust after thrust, their hips impacted. An intense tremor began to rock through her and she felt herself floating away into another life. Winnie was sure she had died and went to heaven. She convulsed and cried his name into his mouth, her insides clenching fiercely. Jesse roughly climaxed along with her, continuously whispering he loved her over and over again.

It took several minutes for their breathing to return to normal.

"Am I dead?" She murmured against his neck once she caught her breath. Her body was limp against him.

"We both are." Jesse chuckled into her hair. He had noticed water had lapped over the tub and had spilled onto the floor.

Winnie shivered lightly in his arms.

"You cold?"

She nodded, her eyes closed. Jesse realized she hadn't opened them in a while. He knew she must have been completely exhausted.

Eventually, he helped her rise to her feet and they managed to towel dry one another.

When they slid back into the bed it wasn't completely dark like before. Jesse knew they didn't have much longer until daylight.

He and Winnie were snuggled closely on the same pillow facing one another, both of them watching the other intently. Neither of them wanted to fall asleep.

Before long, they could no longer help it and they acceded to their exhaustion.


End file.
